


Just Bitten

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Rhink fanfic readers! Just a note.... This takes place in a magical alternate universe.  There are two types of vampires: Heritage vampires, who are born vampires and by biting other people can turn them into vampires. They don't have to drink blood to live but many do, just because they can.  Bittens are the victims of heritage vampires, and must drink blood to live but can't turn others into vampires. They are generally pitied by the public. They are much weaker than their Heritage counterparts. Link is a Bitten.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Rhink fanfic readers! Just a note.... This takes place in a magical alternate universe. There are two types of vampires: Heritage vampires, who are born vampires and by biting other people can turn them into vampires. They don't have to drink blood to live but many do, just because they can. Bittens are the victims of heritage vampires, and must drink blood to live but can't turn others into vampires. They are generally pitied by the public. They are much weaker than their Heritage counterparts. Link is a Bitten.

Rhett's POV

The light streaming through the window woke me up. I could feel the dried blood on my neck, and the twin puncture wounds, a souvenir of Link's feeding session last night, ached. I looked over to the other side of the bed. Link appeared strangely angelic, his long dark hair splayed on the pillow above his head, revealing slightly pointed ears. His abnormally pale skin shown in the morning light, mouth slightly open to show the tips of fangs. "Hey sexy, time to wake up!" In response his eyes flicked open and I felt cool fingers crawling up my bare back, pulling me closer. My lips found his, or maybe his found mine and we kissed. I looked into his bright blue eyes for a minute, then got up. Time to find some pants.

By the time I had opened the tavern, a sleepy Link had made his way down stairs. "I need to open the apothecary. Sorry I have to leave so soon." "It's ok," I grumbled, bending down for a kiss "See you later."

Link's POV

By the time I had unlocked the heavy oak door of my apothecary/market, a substantial crowd of my neighbors had gathered in the cold outside, eager for fresh herbs for the day's cooking. "Morning Link!" Chase was standing in front of my counter. He was the son of the baker and a good friend of Rhett and myself. "You look happy. Slept well?" He asked me. "That's an understatement" I smirked. "Come on, I'm in a good mood. The rosemary and lavender is on the house." "Oh, thanks Link!" He chirped. Just then Rhett walked in. In public we maintained a strictly brotherly air. "Hey man, can you get me some amaranth?" He had a large bandage covering part of his neck. "Rhett, what happened to your neck?" I gasped. He bent down until his nose almost touched mine and whispered "umm... you bit me last night." It took me a few seconds to process what he had said. I bit him? Suddenly, I was fighting the urge to dry heave. I hated that I had to drink the blood of animals, but my... boyfriend's? Wow, it was weird to think of Rhett that way. Last night was the first we has shared a bed as lovers, not brothers. Apparently it had awoken some vampiric instinct to feed upon the blood of my beloved. "Why didn't you stop me?" I fretted. "It felt kinda good and you were obviously enjoying it." He soothed, discreetly covering my hand with his larger one and squeezed. "Let's finish this conversation later." my tall, blond Prince Charming muttered, aiming a glance over his shoulder at the group of gossipy old women who were currently ogling my collection of imported potions. By the time the door swung shut with a puff of icy winter air, I was already missing his warmth and company.

When I had closed the market for the night hours later, it was both dark and snowing. The freezing wind chilled me right down to my fangs. However, I grinned, both because I was in my element and that every step I took across the frozen ground brought me closer to Rhett. 

After my quick foray outside, the heat of the tavern felt amazing. I passed Eddie, the bartender, on his way out. Rhett and I were alone.

 

Rhett’s POV

“Dang man, you got snow in your hair.” I said reaching over to brush the fluffy white stuff out of his raven locks. The smaller man looked up at me and smiled a full-fanged grin. “Hey there handsome, how did your day go?” he asked. "You're freezing Link!" I murmured. "Want to warm me up?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows mischievously. "Sure." I answered, wrapping him in my long arms. I was glad my father couldn't see us, he'd be rolling in his grave if he could. I could feel the cold presence of Link's hands on my stomach and flinched. "What was that, man?" He asked, a puzzled expression on his face. "You got cold hands, brother!" I yelped. "Shall we take it upstairs?" The lean, midnight-haired vampire winked at me. "Why are you even asking me this?" I was already three steps up the staircase that led to the rooms above.

In the morning, I was roused into awareness by Link whimpering. He was mumbling in his sleep "No no no no no! Don't hurt him! Take me instead!" Tears squeezed out of his closed eyes. "LINK WAKE UP!" I shouted, shaking his shoulder. His face contorted into a feral snarl and dug his nails into my biceps, breaking the skin. "DON'T HURT RHETT YOU SON OF A BI" he paused mid-sentence, his face and body relaxing. "Oh, God Rhett," he mumbled into my beard "they were gunna kill you." "It's ok Link." I kissed his forehead. His cool, gentle hands made small circles on the nape of my neck. 

Eddie had opened the tavern for me and there was a small, dark stranger sitting at one of the tables. We usually don't get travelers, but if we do they come to me. I have a few rentable rooms above the tavern. I expected him to request a room, but instead he asked me "Charles Neal?" "Oh, Link? Yeah, he's my" I caught myself pausing "friend." "Why?" I asked. I had turned to ask Eddie a question and when I turned back the small, dark stranger was gone. "Wow Eddie, that guy moves fast" I remarked to my bartender. When I received no answer, I looked at my employee. His eyes were affixed on a spot about five feet to the left of my head. "Eddie?" I asked. No response. I waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello! Earth to Eddie!" Still no response. I turned to walk over to the cabinet that held smelling salts when I heard a loud thunk followed by a pained groan coming from above. "Link!" I thought as I raced up the stairs. I flung all six feet seven inches of myself though the door. The small, dark stranger had Link pinned to a wall by his throat. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" I shouted. I could see the stranger's face now. He had bright red eyes, more defined fangs than Link, and skin the color of freshly fallen snow... A heritage vampire. "Don't hurt Rhett you son of a bitch!" Link rasped, adam's apple working furiously. The other vampire chuckled "I don't want your man, pretty boy. Just you." With that, he and my lover vanished in a puff of smoke. For the first time in my life I knew the true meaning of helpless.

 

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seperated for the first time in several years, each are experiencing loneliness in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little bit shorter than the last chapter. More coming next week. Thanks for reading!

Just Bitten

 

Chapter 2

 

Hello Rhink fanfic readers! Just a note.... This takes place in a magical alternate universe. There are two types of vampires: Heritage vampires, who are born vampires and by biting other people can turn them into vampires. They don't have to drink blood to live but many do, just because they can. Bittens are the victims of heritage vampires, and must drink blood to live but can't turn others into vampires. They are generally pitied by the public. They are much weaker than their Heritage counterparts. Link is a Bitten. 

 

 

 

Link’s POV

I awoke with a strange sense of vertigo. I was laying on a bed, not mine or Rhett’s, but an unfamiliar one. I could feel fabric much finer than the home-spun wool I was accustomed to, someone had changed my clothes. I rose from the bed, my feet touching cold stones, and walked into the wash room. My head swam with memories of the traumatic event that had taken place. “Rhett” I whispered, feeling oddly empty inside. I stood at the wash basin and splashed water on my face. I had noticed there was no large mirror in the room, but there was a small hand-held one that I picked up. My eyes were ringed with dark circles and lips were very chapped. The bite marks that I had on my neck for the last ten years as a scar were inflamed. Suddenly, the door swung open and the man that had kidnapped me swept into my room. He carried a goblet of some kind. "Drink." He commanded, handing me the cup. I took a tentative sip. It was blood, but not that of a cow like I was used to. It was sweeter. I had had blood like that once before, but couldn't think of where. "Thanks for the blood. Who are you?" I asked. "I am King Stephan Kormu of the vampires," he answered "and you, Charles, are my blood child." "I'm your blood child?" I squeaked, my voice embarrassingly high. Where I came from the name King Stephan Kormu was synonymous with the Devil. He was the most evil heritage vampire ever. And if he had bitten me all those years ago... at that point I threw up. I collapsed onto my hands and knees, ralphing violently. He came over and, with surprising gentleness, began to pat my back. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Rhett." I deliriously moaned my boyfriend's name. "Shh. It's alright. I'm right here Charles." The king of vampires' face began to blur before my eyes, becoming that of my lover's. "Rhett?" I warbled, puzzled by the change, tears streaming down my face. "Shh." He bent down and kissed my forehead. A fang pricked me. Rhett didn't have fangs or ever called me Charles. At the same time, I realized where I had tasted that light, sweet blood. It had come out of my lover's neck. With that revelation, I blacked out.

When I woke up hours later His Majesty was gone. I walked to the washroom, a terrible taste in my mouth. I had heard that Bittens that spent time with their blood parents physically changed, but nothing prepared me for what I saw in the mirror. It was as if I had taken a “sexy pill”. I never was fat, but I was no muscle guy either. Now, my muscles stood out enough to make it appear that I worked out, but not enough to look like a strongman. My hair, which had been jaw length, reached my shoulders. My eyes were brighter blue, my skin paler. I wished Rhett could see me now.

 

Rhett's POV

My soul had been ripped away. I sat on the floor in a corner, curled around one of his shirts. It smelled like him: herbs, earth, and soap with an undertone of blood. Blood. I contemplated the sword hanging on the wall. What was life without my soulmate? I rose and walked to the window. I saw his face everywhere. The bright, early spring weather seemed to be mocking my emotions. I was reaching for the almost empty bottle of mead when there was a knock at my door. “Rhett! Buddy let me in!” It was Chase. I tried to use my considerable height to block his view of the empty liquor bottles, but failed. “How much have you been drinking?” he asked, incredulous. “I miss Link.” I muttered. “We all do Rhett, we all do.” he answered. “Why are you wearing a black armband? Did someone I don’t know about die?” he inquired. "No it's" I began, but he cut me off. "If you were going to say Link, he's probably still alive and is missing you just as much as you miss him." I realized that he had a valid point. "He could still be alive... I need to go look for him." I verbalized my thoughts to the young baker. "Yeah, you do. Eddie and I can hold down the fort while you're away." The next few days were a haze of packing. I would be searching for Link alone because, while my fellow townspeople supported my endeavor, no one wanted to accompany me due to the dangers. 

For the first time since I was seven, I left the sanctuary of my town. My family had moved to Carolina when my uncle who managed a tavern/hotel passed away. My father had to take over the family business. After a couple weeks of loneliness, I met Link. He was tall for a seven year old (not as tall as I was) with black hair and bright blue eyes. We were inseparable at the end of the week, and have been best friends ever since. More images flashed through my mind. Link, twenty years old, neck torn open and bleeding, floundering in my arms, pleading for water. Link, twenty two, tears spilling from his eyes and cow blood dripping from his mouth. Link, twenty seven, opening the door to his market for the first time and beaming. Link, thirty, encircled in my arms, our lips touching. Link, thirty, scared and alone, in a dark room, calling my name.


	3. Authors Note

Hi guys! I'm having a major problem. I have a terible case of writer's block!:( so, i need your help. Let me know in the comments what you want to see happen in this fic. If i use your suggestion i will give you credit. Please help me!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post. Thanks to Seltay (or whatever their name is) for advice. Hope you guys like it! Happy Halloween!

Link's POV

I was hiding, curled into a ball under the black silk blankets at the bottom of my bed. I was literally starving myself to death, having refused to drink the human blood provided for two weeks. I heared the door fly open and the covers were pulled off of me. “Drink” the king was holding the same goblet he presented me every day. “NEVER!” I shouted back at him. “You’re going to starve to death, Charles.” he retorted. “Rhett will save me before that can happen.” I growled. “Fancy yourself a little damsel in distress Charles?” he snarled “Rhett will NEVER COME!!” “YES HE WILL!!!!” I shot back. “Stop this silly bickering, Charles. If he somehow reaches here, he’s a dead man. I will feast on his blood myself.” he said with a dark look. He retrieved the goblet and swept out of the room.

Rhett's POV

The Smoking Clam was by no means a nice bar. It lacked the clean, shining tables, the warm happy glow that my bar had. But, it was a place to find information, something I desperately needed. I had to bend down to avoid smacking my head on the door. The dimly lit room was hazy with smoke. The walls were covered with lewd paintings and mirrors. I looked terrible, my eyes ringed by black circles and my hair and beard unkempt from two weeks worth of travel. I made my way over to the bartender, a big burly man who's thick arms were covered in tattoos. He had a moustache and beard to rival mine. "What can I get'cha?" He asked. "Information." I answered. "Well who do ya want to know about?" He asked. "Charles Lincoln Neal III. A bitten. Was kidnapped a month ago by a heritage vampire." I listed, having said the same words at every bar I stopped at. "What is he to ya? A brother?" The bartender inquired. "You could say that." I replied. “I’ll ask around. Ya stay’n for a few days?” he asked. "I have to leave as soon as possible." I answered. "I'll see what I can do, fella." He decided.

Link's POV

Every night I dreamt of Rhett, and every night Rhett died. Every night he would race down the hallway to my room, shouting my name. I never could reply though, for I was mute. Then the king of vampires would materialize and sink his fangs into Rhett's neck, instantly killing my lover. Wakefulness wasn't much better than sleep. The king had stopped coming to my room and had locked me inside. 

Shouting interrupted my thoughts. Someone was running up the hall yelling my name. "In here!" I called. Seconds later my door burst open, scattering splinters everywhere. A familiar tall, bearded figure stood in the doorway. "Rhett" I horsely whispered, tears streaming down my face. He said nothing but wrapped me in his arms, burying his beard in by hair. "I missed you." He mumbled. "We should gAAAAAAAAAAHGH" Rhett's sentence was cut off by a hair-raising scream. He slowly slid out of my arms and onto the floor, back sliced open. Stephan Kormu held a bloody sword in his hand. "Feed, my child." He smirked. 

"no, No, NO!!" I screamed, exuding a kind of dark power I never had before. All the fear, anger, and hate I had felt toward this villain poured out of me in the form of a black cloud of particles. The wicked king didn't even have a chance to scream before it reduced him to a steaming pile of evil. The only thing that was left of my blood father was the crown, a symbol of his kingship. I reached down, picked it up, and put it on my head. The spirits of past kings flowed around me shouting over each other. Images, smells, and sounds rushed through my head. Emotions that were not my own poured into my body. Finally it was all over. The former emperors agreed in unison "LONG LIVE THE NEW KING!" The blood suckers had a new ruler. An insane giggle bubbled out of my lips. If Rhett could see me now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post. Thanks to Seltay (or whatever their name is) for advice. Hope you guys like it! Happy Halloween!


End file.
